I love you, stupid
by romanticmoans
Summary: Hermione can't hold it anymore! She started dating Draco, yes, the one he hated and secretly loved! They continue their relationship until the end of their sixth year then, wonder what will happen?


_Hi guys, it's my first time to publish a fan fiction so I hope you'll like it. I really put my 100% in this story because I'm a big fan of the Harry Potter series. Rock on J.K. Rowling! Draco and Hermione Forever. 3_

**Hermione's Hush-Hush**

**Chapter One**

**H**arry, Ron and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They were greeted by loud giggles from all the girls in the four Houses. Even the girls in Slytherin were extremely thrilled about the upcoming ball. Aside from this, Harry noticed that all the walls were enclosed with pink tapestry and big bouquets of roses.

"I bet all the girls are too excited about all this." Harry said without noticing Ron who was such in a bad mood.

"Oh…yeah."sighed Ron. The reason for Ron's bad mood is because he has to ask a girl out for the Valentine's Day Ball.

"Oh c'mon Harry, don't be a killjoy." butted Hermione. "It's obvious that all of us girls are excited about the Ball, because, it is our first time to pick dates.." she finished with a huge smile as Ginny whispered something to her.

It's as though Hermione was sounding sarcastic when she said "Ooh, I'm so excited." when Ginny said that she'd be taking Dean. Harry knew what that meant, '_Hermione didn't want to offend me_'. It pains Harry for these things to happen but thought better of it because, after all, someone cares for him. They left the Great Hall with lively spirits, except Ron who was still bothered because of the Ball.

"Thanks, Hermione…I almost cringed back there." Harry said quickly.

"The least I can do.. And sorry about—" Hermione shot a disapproving look at Ginny, as they strode off down the dungeons for Double Potions. Potions were as usual with Snape. Next is Transfiguration with McGonagall. All the same as usual. They ended with turning a mouse into a teacup. Hermione was the only one who managed to change it.

"So were allowed to get prepared for the Ball that's why they cut off the classes for the whole day?" asked Ron, as they passed a bunch of Ravenclaw girls who where in a deep conversation.

"Pretty much…" replied Harry who noticed that Hermione and Ginny had already went ahead of them.

"Great." Ron finished.

"Hermione, you look stunning!"

"Ginny… you're making me all flushed. And you know that I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, here…" Hermione took out her wand and began flourishing her wand to Ginny's hair like a flat iron.

"Excellent! Thank you." said Ginny, still fascinated. Hermione grinned.

As the two of them went down to the Valentine's Day Ball, many heads turned. The boys were stunned by their appearance, the girls looking rather envious.

They entered the hall that was very much covered in numerous pink drapes and big balloon hearts that were made out of chocolates. Round tables were bewitched to fit a copious quantity of people.

"Hey, Hermione, I'll just go and look for Dean, alright?"

"Oh…yeah" Hermione retorted. "See you later."

"Have fun.." And with a last smile, she went off.

'_Maybe he was to nervous to come, let alone to ask me…Boys!!_' Hermione said to herself.

After several unsuccessful attempts of boys to dance with her, Hermione left the Great Hall feeling thwarted. She walked and walked until she realized she was in the corridor of the Slytherins. Before she knew it, she was facing Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy at the other side of the corridor.

"What is poor little Granger doing here all alone, we might just do something." shouted Goyle. Crabbe laughed noisily. Malfoy just stared at Hermione, which was very awkward for her.

'_Why is he staring like that?_' Hermione asked herself.

For this uncomfortable moment to stop, Hermione ran past them. As she did, Draco whispered something to his two bodyguards. They sniggered in silence. When she came at level with them, Crabbe grabbed her arms, Goyle took her wand and Draco said a spell that Hermione knew at once.

'_I think I know what's going on…but could it really be?_'

Crabbe and Goyle walked away instantly. Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and dragged her in one of the unused classrooms and pushed her on the teacher's desk. It caused her to fall back, while Draco locked the door behind them.

She tried to scream, but she said to herself..

'_That spell he used, no one will hear me even if I try to…!_'

Draco just stared at her for almost one minute then he walked towards her.

"No…Draco. Please." said Hermione but as she did, Draco ripped her robes easily. She bit her lip then all of a sudden, Draco's face was so close to her's. Draco started kissing Hermione passionately from left to right.

"Just follow my lead…" he said with a captivating smile. Hermione can't help but carry out. Hermione removed Draco's shirt fervently. Draco looked pleased and started lifting Hermione up so that they are standing. Draco is hugging her while kissing, but she was just stiff as a board.

'_Why am I not reacting badly?_' she thought.

"Please forgive me." He whispered as he stopped kissing Hermione. The bond loosened a bit.

"No. Don't stop." said Hermione, as surprised as Draco. Before she knew it, she was wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and kissing him stupendously. Hermione felt a great feeling of ecstasy while spending this moment with him.

'_I never thought he would be like this…it feels like, like…heaven!_'

And then, after what seemed like forever, someone asked,

"Who's there? Hermione?". Ron was outside the room.

"You have to go now.." said Draco with a sad but soft tone. Hermione looked at him sadly then, to her surprise, he whispered,

"I'm glad you liked my company, Hermione, and sorry for your robes. We can still do this sometime." with a smile. She wore all her scattered clothes quickly. Hermione need not thinking of kissing him goodbye and showed him a face full of regret. She closed the door at once and strode of with Ron by her side.

"What the hell happened to you?" said Ron, scanning Hermione like an X-Ray.

"Well, it's none of your business because first of all, you didn't even come to the Ball." Hermione said quickly then walked rapidly leaving Ron behind, shocked.

"What's her problem?" Hermione heard him whisper to himself.

She went straight to the Gryffindor common room, which was now deserted because it was already half-past midnight. She went up the stone steps that lead to her dormitory. She changed from her torn clothes to her nightgown and went unswervingly to bed. It is a sleepless night for her as she bombards herself with rhetorical questions.

'_Why do I feel like I've fallen for him even…more?_'

Hermione didn't even care about her wand, which is not typical for her. All she wants to think of is, unexpectedly, Draco and what just happened to the two of them.

'_What will I say to him? A while ago… He was so kind, not his usual self. Maybe that's why I'm so attracted to him. His lips were so soft and his eyes…oh his eyes were so mesmerizing. Who would've thought that a Muggle-born like me, would fall in love with someone like him…'_

An owl fluttered past the open transom.

'_As his lips were gently pressed unto mine, I don't understand why I couldn't resist! I'm so stupid!' _she groaned to herself. And with a last moan, she had fallen into a deep slumber.

The light of the sun awakened the girl, not with a bushy brown hair but a girl with long and bouncy curls. When Hermione woke up, she went straight to the bathroom to fix herself for the day with so much enthusiasm that she haven't even notice the owl outside of her window that has a letter attached on its foot.

"I'm so not ready for this day, should I use Perristadel's Witch-Washy Shampoo or the Plain Jane's Fruit Swab?" she asked herself as she bathe in the Prefect's bathroom.

"Hermione! Hurry up! Were going to be late for class, oh I never thought this would happen to you..." said Ginny, "What has happened to her?" she shouted intentionally.

'_I'm so sorry Ginny but I'm not yet ready to reveal what happened last night, aargh! It's too shameful to discuss, I don't like this at all' _she thought.

They went down to the Great Hall which was now emptying with students from all Four Houses in line for their first period. Hermione and Ginny sneaked into the line of the 6th year Gryffindors which was now going down the dungeons for Double Potions.

'_Oh crap. Double Potions on Mondays, that means..' _then before she could finish, she spotted the line of the 6th year Slytherins. There she saw the boy who made her world so magical than it was before, acting as though nothing ever happened last night.

"Hermione you're blushing. Hermione you're blushing!!" said Ginny as she looks for the luckiest guy in Hogwarts.

"Huh, Ginny no! I just remembered that I left my wand in our dorm room. Oh I'm going to be so in trouble! Please cover for me, please Ginny. Say I'm in the Hospital Wing or something." said Hermione as she hurried up the stone staircase.

"I forgot where I put it-OH! That stupid Goyle took it." She whispered to herself as she sat down on the topmost level of the long, winding stairway. She buried her face with her hands now soaked with salty tears.

"You know that students are not aloud in the hallway when the first bell rings." a voice suddenly came out.

"I'm a prefect you stupid moron so just-" before she could finish answering the voice, she looked up just to found out that Draco was sitting next to her.

"I'm a prefect too Granger, so you better shut up right now." Draco said with a teasing smile.

"Well, I just wanna say that you're the most selfish and impossible guy in the whole world that I fell in love with." she replied like it was a confession she had kept after so many years of hiding. Her eyes was now wet again and she continued to cry but as she started, Draco wiped her cheeks with the sleeves of his robes and placed his arm around her. He continued to comfort Hermione but said nothing till the end. This made her cry a bit harder. Hermione leaned closer to him while he played with her big brown curls. Never in her life have she imagined this setting. Crying in the arms of the guy she loved so much since their first year.

"I wish that time would stand still so I could be with you like this forever." she said at once. Then the unexpected happened, Draco grabbed her face with his two hands and kissed her hard on the face. As he finished, he let go of her and pushed her away. Hermione just looked down and blood came rushing up to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a great kisser and all." he said as Hermione noticed the shade of redness across his pale face.

"Wow."

"What? Can't a pureblood be lacking? I know you think I'm good at everything but I'm not, I'm just good at overpowering my flaws with my strengths." said Draco, a bit embarrassed, who was now avoiding the gaze of Hermione.

"No! It's not that silly, it's just that it's the first time I had seen you blushed since the day I met you."

He just stared at her for seconds then finally said "I'm so lucky that I have your heart, mind if I'll keep it? with an enchanting smile that wins her for only seconds. "You're so different from other girls I met; I think I love you, Hermione."

He continued "I've been thinking about you all night after what happened, I wish I haven't hurt you're feelings

and all. Oh well, I got to get going even if I wish to stay longer. Snape would never forgive me for this but at least its worth it don't you think?" said Draco as he stood up. And with a last glance, he winked at her and left Hermione melting with glee.

"Wait, Draco! My wand?" she yelled.

"Oh right, I sent you an owl this morning but I see you haven't noticed it. See you later, my girlfriend."

"HUH? Wait Draco, you-" but her words were cut short because Draco was nowhere in sight.

'_Draco…What was that all about? Is he for real? Girlfriend!!!'_

She never knew that she would get her explanations that night.


End file.
